Ark 9 Episode 38: Reading Between The Lines
Participants *Jason Caldwell *Kakubo Tsukuyomi *Densuke Mifunae *Steven Colt Average Day.. HollowJak: -Jason stood and wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked down at the motorcycle sitting towards the back of his warehouse smiling he picked up a rag and wiped the oil from his hand he was wearing a stained white shirt and a pair of old jeans which he only wore for work he had decided to check the oil on his motorcycle as well as some other things though he knew he didnt have to he figured it would pass the time as his warehouse was shut down for the holidays after a moment he looked up at the clock it was just after ten A.M and he had hoped that the work would take up more time but apparently not with a shrug he walked into his office and changed into a black button up shirt and a pair of suit pants before putting on his underarm holster his loaded revolver still sitting snugly in it as well as a combat knife which was sheathed just below the revolver. drawing the knife he tested the sharpness against his finger a smile coming to his face as he saw blood tricle out at the light touch giving a nod he sheathed the knife again and pulled on his suit jacket it being his spare one as he had given his to the girl in the white dress the previous day to help shield her from the cold. reaching into his jacket pockets he checked to be sure that his grenades were there yes two emp grenades in his left pocket and an incindiary and frag in his right good thinking for a moment he walked to the corner and picked up his guitar case which contained a railgun, a battery with two shots and two titanium slugs. walking over to the table he set both the small backpack and the guitar case on the table and gave a nod opening the backpack and peeking inside to be sure all was there that he had put in the night before yes there it was four punds of C4, a few loose detonators in a side pocket and a spare pack of ciggaretes and lighter. taking out the pack of smokes and the lighter he slid them into his breast pocket before opening a drawer and fishing around till he found his spare speed loaders for hsi revolver putting three with regular .45 bullets and then two more with armor piercing smiling he walked out into the warehouse and stopped at the first crate moving the loose lid off and pulling out a Scorpion EV03 submachene gun and carrying it back to put in the backpack along with two magazines one containing regular 9mm ammo and another with the armor piercing variant one could never be too prepared thinking for a moment he snapped his fingers- oh yean nearly forgot about that -he opened a drawer and taking out two flashbangs set them into the backpack before zipping it shut. grabbing the guitar case and backpack he walked to his mtorcycle and strapped the backpack to it before slingign the guitar case onto his back and climbing on he rode to the end of the warehosue and got off opening the doors and hitting a swito activate the twin turrets that guarded the main door both shielded and with shielded power sources packing armor piercing ammo- i need more security -with a sigh he walked his bike ut into the snow and close the doors locking them with a padlock before hopping back onto his bike and gunning the engine flying off down the street- The Fated Meeting (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uGuJahM7vw&list=PL4987CC8F3230C8D3 ) Densuke would be cautious…he’d told Ochigi about this new colt guy wanting to meet up with him. Apprantly he was the new chief of police here in kasihana, taking tetsu’s old job. With sheeva dead, and Nick not wanting to give a two shits, as long as he wasn’t responsible, they needed a cream of the crop, like his pops. “So he wants to meet with me eh? Probably figured out who I am…funny. Started as a joke, but it looks like I managed to keep my identity hidden for the longest time it appears.” Densuke would arrive at the front door, and look up. Before heading straight in however, he made sure to lave his bag of stuff in the compartment he had on his bike. Couldn’t take a metal shield around, but he did keep his utility belt on. Once he got his chi back he might not need it as much, but til then who knows? Densuke would walk in, and the metal detector would go off as quick as he did. Densuke would raise his hands as he was approached by two guards. “Alright spread em whatcha got?” “Just my utility belt…it’s got some mad weaponry, but I mean c’mmon it’s kashihana city- OOF!” Densuke would be shoved against the wall, having his hands handcuffed be hind him. “H-HEY!” The cop handcuffing him would shake his head. “You’ve gotta be pretty fucking stupid to walk into a police station with lethal equipment.” Densuke would struggle a bit. “Kind though my name held weight. You should’ve gotten word from Ochigi!” The cop would back off of Densuke tilting his head. “Y-…you’re his kid?” Densuke would shake his head. “Grandkid. My name is-“ A cold voice intrupted. The same smooth tone Densuke heard that evening in the snow. “Densuke Ryoji…son of Tetsu Ryoji, first born.” Colt would emerge form the evelvator, flicking a lighter on and off. The cops and office secretary’s in the room all looked in shock. “So that’s tetsu’s kid…” A couple of office females would whisper amongst themselves. “So that’s him? Wow he is cuuuuuuuuuute.” “I KNOW. He looks JUST like his father with those green eyes.” Densuke would turn and look at the cop who’d arrested him. “Take your cuffs asshole.” Densuke would toss the cuffs into the air. What kinda vigilante would he be if he didn’t know how to escape villanry and police enforcement? Densuke would walk up to colt. “Evening. You needed to have a word?” Densuke greeted. “Certainly. Follow me.” Colt would step back into the elevator and Densuke would follow him, now facing the same direction. 100 floors til the top office.. Rich Kid Boredom Guest_Vincent902: The morning came and Kakubo woke to his personal bodyguard walter sleeping next to him. The boy made a light sigh and got out of bed still wearing all his clothing from yesterday. He walked out of the bedroom quietly without making a sound with his heels which was hard but not impossible. Closing the door behind him to the masterbed room to let his guard sleep Kakubo made his way to the front door. He grabbed the morning newpaper and started to read the stock exchanges. Thinking it was a fine time to pull out he called is stock manager and told to sell. After hearing the 2.5 mill he made the boy sighed again now having 4 million dollars. Money to him he never understood sure it bought you anything you wanted. But love and friendships could never be bought one thing his mother told him before she died, something she learned he guessed. He went into the study and started to do some research. Nothing unsual nothing different just the same old shit as always. "Fuck why is it always the same shit, why nothing new.". He looked into his study and read some manga and then rested his head apon his desk. not listening to music this time, only silence to him which he felt was the best thing for the time being. HollowJak: -Jason rode his motorcycle till he came upon a small abandoned car park at which point he pulled to a stop as he saw four low ranking sukabenja members tanding in front of an unknown group of men. frowning he switched the zoom on his helmet on and zoomed it seeing the men were actually rather well dressed and had a small crate in front of them of rumble drugs essentially really heavy streoids that would burn out the body if used for a prolonged period of time giving a smile he got off his bike and walked slowly over there was half a dozen men total so it wouldnt be any trouble at this range he wouldnt miss putting a ciggrete in his mouth and lighting it he smiles and calls out- Nice weather we're having freezing cold and all that -leaving his ciggarete in his teeth he smiled as the sukabenja spun to look at him reaching to draw their weapons too bad they werennt allowed guns at such a low lever smiling and taking a drag from the ciggarete in his teeth he draws his revolver and pulls the hammer back they were fifty yars away and running now an easy shot he fires and the bullet punches thhrough the far left mans head. pulling back the hammer again he fires putting the bullet through the other left mans heart and jumped to the side as the other two reached him narrowly dodging their hits- wow you guys are faster than i thought uglier than i thought too but eh -he dodged another blow and used his left hand to draw the combat knife smiling he stabbed it into one mans neck dodging as the other man swung a bent lead pipe he spun so he was behind him pressing the gun to the back of his head he pulled back the hammer and fired the man crumpling to the ground- well that was fun now -he crouched and pulled the knife from the mans throat wiping the blood on his jacket as he bled out silently- nothing personal just cant have that stuff on the street -looking up he saw the two men still standing aghast next to the box and he smiled at them taking another draw from his ciggarete ashes hitting the white snow as he pulled and incindiary grenade from his right pocket and hurled it with a gurnt it landing next to the box after a beat it went off engulfing the two well dressed men and the box in flames as jason turned around- whelp time to get some lunch The Gift Of Perception (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyypma2VqWE ) “Well Mr.Ryoji, I’m sure your in suspense as to why you’ve been called here today.” Densuke would nod. “Oi, I am indeed. Tis been a while since I’ve had a run in with the kpd. So what did I do this hm? Catch me j-walking with a thumb up my ass I assume?” Colt would keep his stern expression, and his arm by his side, his right hand opening the buitain ligher, and flicking it closed. “Cocky, quite brash, and a grudge against authority figures. You’re quite certainly the opposite of your father, from what I’ve read in reports.” Densuke would glare at the man. “You’re a real prick aren’t ya. It was a simple question, which requires a simple answer, if I wanted anything extra I’d have asked for it thank you.” Colt would continue his pattern. “Body language suggest, high alert at all times, sneak attacks almost uless well planed, right handed, usually first striking hand, overly aware, hasn’t taken his eyes off of mine, or entire being for the past 15 minutes.” Densuke would turn his body slightly. Exhaling a breath. Colt would continue. “Relax mr.Ryoji. Just making a mental profile, for the future. Of course I can also tell. You want to punch me. I can tell you, that if you attempt to attack me, I will not arrest you. You will however..” colt would point to the wall behind the two of them. “End up back first against the wall behind me, in a matter of 7 seconds.” Densuke would tilt his head. “Who…are you? And why’re you reading me like a book? As a matter of fact, I haven’t seen reading t his good since…” An image of Tetsu poped into densuke’s head. “What is this a kidnaping?!” Colt would shake his head. “more like an offer, you can’t refuse. Thinker at heart, able to suppress wild and violent urges if information can be gathered to absolute best intrest.” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5Gk_GXgiJU ) Densuke would think to himself…’…I need to gague his combat ability…I don’t trust this one.” Densuke would only nudge forward, when colt would point to his leg. “right kick towards my temple. Atheltic fighting style, involes precision hand strikes, and aerial kicks.” Densuke would stop his kick for a moment only to follow thorugh, throwing a forward roudhouse kick at colt. It would be swiftly ducked, only for Densuke to combo it with a follow up left legged axe kick. “TUYAA!” Denuke would grunt as his heel hit the gorund. Colt had spun around, now back to back with Densuke , as the two fighters rotated their bodies in a circle, trying to read each other. They’d break away before Densuke went to throw a haymaker, which he followed up by releasing three opposite handed jabs, and a spinning backhand. Not only did colt block every punch with the palm of his right hand, but he cought, the spinning backhand, and attempted to use CQC on Densuke, by swinging his own foot into densuke’s hindlegs, attempting a trip. “I know this move!” Densuke thought to himself, as before he was triped, he’d throw himself airborne and rebound off of the wall, balling himself into a backflip. In slow motion both of the men moved. Colt would have taken a smart maneuver, by simply pivoting off of the balls of his feet, turning his body to the side. By this time Densuke began to extend his leg towards colt in a kick like fashion. However as densuke’s leg extended, colt would now be underneath Densuke, and with one simple “push” Densuke would now be back first against the wall, with a flaming fist inches away from his face. “hmph…5 seconds. Sad I though you’d meet my expectations on that one Ryoji.” Densuke would breath heavily. Colt spoke again. “over prepared. Even as my fist wasn’t going to connect, body luange suggest, probability of doding was a good 97%...if my foot didn’t pin you down.” Densuke would look down. ‘Damn..the moment in landed, even if could’ve dodged..his foot being on top of mine would restricted any linaer movements..which is all I can make in this elevavtor.’ Densuke thought to himself. “Tch…alright you’ve made your point. You can beat me, but what does that prove.” The elevator would stop to reveal a cooperate office like area. With a rather large window view. Colt would walk calmly over to his desk while speaking. “I’m actually about to get that. Have a seat.” Colt would sit down, leaning back in the chair casually. Densuke would cautiously sit down in the chiar across from him, in wonder of what was to come. Still Bored Guest_Vincent902: The boy woke 20 minutes later. He heard his study door open to see it was Walter. The boy said nothing but then got up. "We're going". The boy said nothing more the body guard ran out the house and got the black mercades benz started. He was going to open the right back side door for him but the boy got in on the left side. "Drive". His only words to his guard, he felt the car move and watched the house leave his eyes from the main gate. Then the house was gone from his eyes. He played no music and just rolled the black car window down for his head to look to the morning sky. "Why is it so boring today". The boy said to himself as they were 20 minutes away from the house now, rolling his window back up the boy laid down on the back seat with a sigh. Unsung Hero HollowJak: -Jason slowly trotted over to the two burning men who were now still looking around as the drgus burned the occasional jet of flame erupting from them as the fire would burn into a prticularly vile chemical after a moment of searching he saw a folded up paper tossed ino the snow he pickedit up and dusting it ffunfolding it as he scanned his eyes over it and reading it aloud- by order of the piper send head chairman this will be the last shipment of drugs provided to the sukabenja due to changes within the organization though more may be produced it will no longer be provided to street gangs for testing but instead properly tested within a lab -frown jason folded the paper back and put ti in his pocket careful not to tear it as he raised his free right hand and scratched his chin- so thats where they were getting the drugs of course it all makes total sense now that the pipers would provide it its so like them -he grinned and then his shoulders slumped with a sigh- is what i would say if i had a single fucking clue who the pipers were i swear i am getting really annoyed with all these twists and turns it was easier when i was in the military -he spat the burnt out butt from his lips and put another ciggarete to his lips lighting it and taking a long slow drag- then i could just say who do i shoot and id shoot them and atleast it was easily defined here every time i turn its something different, muscle bound freaks, a hobo gang, guys in exo-suits and mother fuckers in black suits and bowler caps i swear i need to get some form of directory to this shit -he gave a shrug and walked back to his bike taking a moment to reload his revolver from one of the speed loader putting the two spare bullets in his breast pocket incase he needed them later.he sat on his bike and decided to be a bit flashy setting two one poud C4charges next to the bodys he set the detonators for twenty seconds and hit start admiring it for a full four seconds before it hit him- oh fuck fuck -he jumped onto his motorcycle and started it gunning it down the road as the charges went off behind him he had done it less to cover evidence and more to send a message that if he saw anyone with the stuf hed blow them to pieces. laughing he put on more speed leaning down close to the bike- A Valuble Asset (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BxTo0Es4KQ&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) “…” How long have you known?” Colt would lean back in the chair, resting his head on his right hand. “It’s been about a month. It wasn’t easy, and I didn’t have any solid evidence, until today that is. After analyzing and matching your tactics and tendencies, I’ve confirmed you indeed are the Red Dawn. All the dots connect together so perfectly. You’re movements, your gear, the durability OF your gear. It’s inescapable. Maybe to the untrained eye, but for a cop like me, it only took a few instances.” Densuke would hold his head down and bite his lip. “So…you called me in to arrest me?” Colt would shake his head. “Actually quite the contrary. I called you in to black mail you.” Densuke would scratch his head and give a scowled look. “…I’d rather you just throw me back in prison.” Colt would lean over his desk, folding his arms across it. “We both know you’ll be out the next morning.” “Not the point Colt.” Colt would smirk. He was enjoying himself in a sinister way. His smirk quickly faded as it came. “You see you’re not a bad guy Ryoji. You fight for what I fight for. Which is why I’ve sought you out. The problem is I can’t control you or use you as an asset. You’re father went against all the odds and regulations in District 3, and gained a higher position than I could even dream of, but gave it all away for this cities sake. He was a wild card, but he was in control and had assets. And I need you as an asset.” Colt would stand up and begin pacing his office. “but you have his spirit. You don’t wish to be controlled, but rather defy it, to justify means of personal enacted justice. A vigilante no doubt. So I have an offer, that you can, but shouldn’t refuse. Mr.Ryoji, from hence forth, you shall take on personal given missions from me, dealing with affairs of infiltration, ground work, and possible extortion cases. The dirty work so to speak, or the cases my guys’ can’t handle. If theirs a threat I believe you’re suited for, you and whom ever your team mates may be, shall be requested on the job. Don’t worry. I will pay a healthy sum for your services.” Densuke would perk up but have a confused look on his face. “Odd..but alright.” Colt would continue. “To add to this, if your identity is discovered, I will undoubtedly deny all possible traces and ties to you and your person. However, I can provide the best team of laywers and attorneys to not only disprove any evidence against you, but clear your name of all accusation, and even make the people who discovered you “disappear”. Figuratively speaking. “Densuke would stand up. “Hey I don’t want that going to far. Don’t’ want anyone dying in my name..” colt would shake his head. “A righteous one indeed. Even with all of these additions, your identity is still heavily on the line here. One slip up, and the world will not only know who you are, but you will be given an triple life sentence in the Kasihana Prison estate. Is that clear?” Densuke would look out the window at the view he had of the city. “You act as if I have a choice..but none the less. Insurance is insurance..” Colt would hold out his hand offering a handshake. “it’ll be an honor to work with a Ryoji. Can I call you Densuke?” Densuke would shake colts hand. “You can..but calling me Ryoji makes me feel…” Densuke would look around at his dad’s old office. “Makes me feel at home.” Colt would nod. “Good. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to run some physicals on your condition.” Densuke would sigh. “Ryoji’s seem more like test subjects than anything now adays….Oi.” Ballin' Guest_Vincent902: The boy sat up in the seat now. He looked to his driver and sighed. "Where the hell are we". He asked and in resonce from his body guard Walter. "We are diving into the ciry. That is what you asked, Kakubo". He pushed the line he thought but the boy only nodded "Did I say a destination at all". His driver shook his head "No, you did not sir". Walter saw the BLAO building also know as the Blood Lotus Assassins Organization, in general it would not say that on the buliding it carried a blood lotus but it had the name "Tsukuyomi&co". A tall building with windows that were darkly tinted, The building had a black marble fixture over the building over the concreat to give it design. The top floor of the building the chairmens office was damn nearly indestructable. As Mr. Tsukuyomi had wanted, When the building was built during his mothers running she had bought the building specs for only the tsukuyomi's to know the layout. Only her and her son know where the specs are. The boy looked at his building and then told his guard to stop. Getting out of the car he walked up to the front door. A door man reconizing who it was right away opened the door with a "Good morning, sir". Saying nothing he walked inside. His heels tapping against the hard marble floor, lots of people turned to see him only to greet. He got to the elevator. Seeing 20 buttons he pressed for the top floor. After 3 minutes of elevator music and silence the doors opened. Seeing 4 glass windows knowing 4 armed guards were within them saw. They each seeing him speechless as they dont see the chairmen. Going up to a black black 5 inch thick metal wall, 4 or five blocks of c4 could not break threw the doors. Looking into a retinal scanner the scanned was compleat, then finger print keyboard scanner both password and scan needed which were complete, then blood scan and a voice command. When all were done the doors opened and he walked into a room with black hardwood flooring with blood redcarping around a black desk with a laptop apon the desk. He looked threw the one way bulletproof windows which were black tinted. He sat in his chair and then looked to the view once again before doing some office work "What a fucking day". Was all that escaped his lips. Been A Good Day HollowJak: -he drove all the way back to his warehouse and pulled up in front of it laughing heartily- man i have gotta blow shit up more often especially if its for the good of the city -he laughs again and dismounts the bike going to the padlock and taking a key out of his pocket using it to unlock the padlock on the main doors. walking inside of the warehouse he stood as the chainguns on the ceiling began to spin targeting him before the pulse from his id chip marked him as a friendly when their barrels stopped spinning he starts making his way to the back of the warehous switching the on heaters and lights as he went going into his office he started a fire and tossed some wood onto it taking his suit jacket off and setting it on the back of his chair before taking a seat and unholstering his revolver setting it on his desk- its a good day if i do say so myself Battle Testing (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Btd7pRUUq0 ) Traversing a long corridor, Colt, Densuke, and Colt’s rather attractive assistant, would be heading towards a secret location in the KPD base. “So..threat simulater eh?” Colt would nod. “Apparently your father was either a genius or paranoid bastard creating this thing. Said he got the inspiration from his friend Donnie Yun. It’s a battle simulator, but just that. This room is for the elite KPD units who wish to further their skills in battle even more. The room of course was constructed by his father, Ochigi.” Densuke would place his hands behind his head. “I’m not surprised he built something of this scale..” The blonde assistant would turn to colt. “Are you sure you want to do this? The rules say anyone in the threat simulator should at least be accompanied by 2 or more people for back up. These simulations can and will go wrong if left unchecked.” Colt would keep his eyes ahead, now reaching the door to the simulator. “I’ve heard Tetsu would enter this room alone for the fun of it. He can do it.” Densuke would growl. “This has gotta be some form of slavery. You’re just using me to do things you should be able to do yourself for Christ sakes.” “I could, but the fact is that I don’t have too now do I Ryoji.” They’d enter the room (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/5b/Danger_room.jpg ) it was a big silver and grey space. Colt and the blonde woman would stand on a platform and disappear into the floor. Densuke would walk to the middle of the room. And stuff his hands into his pockets. “Alright so what’s the test here. You wanna see my brain activity, or what.” Colt’s voice would rain in on an intercom. “Not see. Improve. Your almost where you need to be but from out little scuffle I can tell you’re lacking in some areas. Here we’re going to specifically identify those areas, and improve them. If you’re going to be my asset, I want you in nothing short of physical perfection.” Densuke would sigh. He really didn’t expect any form of training, and thought his skills were at their all time high. Though Ochigi did continuously spout on about his growing chi and improving brain activity.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thfHVPqql_c ) “First test: Reflexes.” Densuke would watch as 9 guns on pedestals would pop up, all in a semi circle, aimed at Densuke. He’d flinch, and spread his legs shoulder width. “the hell, a little extreme don’t you think?!” Colt would only reply. “Begin.” The pistol on densuke’s far right would shoot off, the bullet leaving it’s chamber. Densuke’s body would blur to the right of the bullet, barely clearing it as he stayed in the same spot. His peak human reflexes were the cause of his bullet time some would call it, but for how long could he keep it up? The next gun fired, and Densuke would twist his upper half, the bullet grazing his shirts middle edge. The next gun, fired, and Densuke would side step the bullet. After that the guns then went into a systematic pattern of firing one after another, forcing Densuke to dance in place, as he was able to dodge 95% of the bullets shot at him. Only receiving flesh wounds, and shallow scratches. Densuke’s gaze never left any of the guns bu things got harder. The guns began to fire in a now randomized order. “!!” Densuke was now frantic, being forced to shuffle, bob, and weave, in even more wide spread direction, as there was no way for him to predict the order. “BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG” is all that was heard as the occasional metal clang was a sign of success. Diving occasionally to ensure success. Things became more difficult when the guns began to oscillate around his are, now forcing him to turn around keep watch of his backside as well. After 30 minutes of consecutive dodging, Densuke would pant a bit. His shirt ripped significantly, but not a drop of blood spilled. Colt would look over to the assistant. “See that. His reflex speed is even higher than our top militant officers. Bodily coordination. Everything. And look at his brain activity.” Colt would point to an image of densuke’s brain they’d recorded during the process. “at first it was 67% total. During this exercise it jumped to 70%. His body’s potential has yet to be unlocked..but is it physical or mental.” Colt would ponder, as he’d watch Densuke dart around the middle circle area, with aerial cartwheels and ducking motions, utilizing his reflexes to the fullest of their capabilities. “Alright Ryoji, looking sharp.” Densuke would shake his fist and yell at colt. “SHARP MY ASS! I COULD’VE LITERALLY GOTTEN SHOT! Can’t I sure for that or something….” “Next phase: Dexterity.” Densuke would check his physique, making sure he had no bleeding wounds of the sort, so that he wouldn’t have to administer any first aid. “Lets get this over with..i’m getting hungry, and I had a nice date planned.” Densuke would spread his legs and squat a bit, taking in what might be to come, though there was no true way he could tell. Enjoying A Meal HollowJak: -he got up and walked back outside walkign the bike inside before locking the door from the inside before walking back into his office leaving thebmotorcycle just outside his office. he plopped down in his chair and looked into the fire before pulling out his phone seeing no missed calls or messages he set it down and gave a sigh- i need to make some god damn friends in this city -he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling drawing his combat knife and flipping it up into the air and catching it again and doing so over and over as e sits there bored there wasnt really anything left for him to do. standing up he catches and resheaths the knife befre walking to his fridge and pulling out a cup of noodles smiling he opened the container and set some water to boil standing there and waiting patiently till he heard the whistle from the tea pot grabbing a pot holder he wraps his hand around the handle with it and carefully lifting it from the small camp stove which worked off of a propane bottle on the side. pouring the water into the cup smiling as he saw the lines of steam rise from the noodles smiling slowly as he put the lid back on and set an empty coffee mug on top of it happy to wait to eat the delectable shrimp cup of soup one of the only three he had left of the flavor rubbing his hands together he set about filling his time as he waited for the noodles going through clipping his toe nails and finger nails and sitting in front of the fire poking at it with a stick till he heard the ding of his egg time go off jumping off the floor he makes his way over to the counter taking off the coffee mug and slowly peeling the lid completely off before grabbing a fork and stirring the noodles and veggies into the noodles and soup taking a large whiff of it. he walked back to his desk and sat down carefully spinning a bundle of noodles onto the fork before lifting it to his mout hand taking a bite chewing slowly a soft groan coming from him as he swalled the warm noodes hitting his stomach smiling he took a drink of the broth befoer continuing his meal- Gaining Interest Guest_Vincent902: The CEO of the major Tsukuyomi Industries was tired. He had nothing more to do. All the paper and cross examinations were done with. And the amounts from the hits that were carried out were put into the fund age. Now in his cut, Kakubo now had 4.5million in the account. He literately could care less if the money was gone or not. But to his family they would need it so they could survive. Something popped into his head, that day he appeared under away from home. A name came to him "What was that name, Mr. Dark…. No…. Mr. Gore”. Kakubo scratched his head on this one. “Fuck it started with a G, Mr. Grimm”. The boy typed him into a search bar into an intelligence network but not much came up barely anything. The boy tried searching on other sites even conspiracy sites nothing, not even a strand of info about Grimm. Only thing came up was Grimm’s Fairytales. “Who or what are you, Mr. Grimm?” The boy asked himself and then saw what time it was. He turned off his computer and his lights to his office. He took the elevator and soon saw his Mercedes Benz still parked where it was with Walter still there. He got in and looked slightly worried but he Walter was fine. “Oh hello Sir” Walter said with a bit of excitement. “You did not have to wait here. I was going to be a while.” Kakubo looked at the male and looked out his window “Let us go home alright”. The boy said as he looked out the window the car moving once again. “Walter you been around longer then I have. Have you ever heard the name Mr. Grimm?” He asked his driver/bodyguard. He thought for a moment and shook his head “No sir, I have never heard that name, why?” He asked in curiosity “I was just asking” The boy said as he went silent and just stared out the window no the ride became ever so more silent. Chip Off The Old Block Densuke’s eyes would blink.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZYozk9gm0w&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) “Dexterity huh…” “Have fun Mr.Ryoji.” A series of lasers would begin to emerge touching the ground and the ceiling. The lasers would pulsate for a moment as Densuke would move back just a bit to study their pattern. They formed a jail bar formation and moved at Densuke, faster than a usual starter course. Densuke would spin his body, weaving between them. “WHOA! That was a little fast dontcha think? I didn’t even get a warm up!?” Colt would speak stern. “you don’t get warm ups in real life kid.” The lasers would now be pulsating and shoot a densuke again. Densuke would side cartwheel through the pattern. The next wave were horizontal lines, followed by vertical..with a back step Densuke would back flip, through the horizontal, and land in a handstand, only to pivot on his palm and turn his body side ways, to avoid the vertical lasers. He’d remain like that, as more lasers came at increasingly fast speeds. “shit!” Densuke to began to get worries as his movements had to increase. He’d now look like a blurry break dancer, combining reflexes and dexterity to aovid the oncoming onslaught of razor lasers. Now in a push up position, denskue would leap into the air, as high as he could, at the peak of his jump, start spinning in an axel diagonally, as the lasers were now taking odd angles now. On the way down, he’d curl his body into a ball, then a vertical spinning axel only to land on the ground once more. The speed of these things, was mad, as Densuke began to get even more feint cuts. Still continuing not to bleed, but it was only a matter of time weather he’d managed to fuck up or not. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5c4_8soYxY&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) that’s when the biggie hit. On the other side of the room, a new laser paten appeared…an inescapable one, that spanned the entire area of the room it covered, preventing Densuke from proceeding forward. “Cooooolt.” Densuke would utter. Colt was silent, his hands folded, as he rested his head upon them watching desnuke. The laser fence grew closer as Densuke took steps back. “you’ve gotta be kidding me.. HEY!” Densuke would dart to the back wall, and begin beating on it. “HEY! I CAN’T GET OUTTA THIS ONE LET ME OUT!...COLT! DAMMIT MAN!” Densuke would turn around as the lasers continued to approach. “HEEY!!!” Densuke continued to beat on the metal, with both hands, only to notice one felt different than the other. “hollowed…whats in there I don’t care!” Densuke would run towards the lasers, and come to a sudden stop, using the momentum, to dart back in the direction of the walk. Densuke would reach inside of his utility belt and grab two explosive spheres and throw them in the air, aimed at the hollow spot. The lasers on his tail and gaining, Densuke would jump, and flip forward, pushing the sphere’s with the soles of his feet, and once his feet made contact with the hollow metal spot, and explosion would ensue, busting the metal plate through to the other side, and landing Densuke into a free fall down a long dark shaft, with some burning and charred parts of his body. Densuke would deploy his grappling hook, and latch it onto a random pipe, hanging outside the threat simulators room vacancy. “PHEW!...HEY ASSHOLE! I THINK WE CAN CALL IT A DAY DON’T YOU?!” Colt would stand up pleased with the results of what he was seeing. “Chip off the old block.” Colt’s assistant would look at him. “what do you plan to do with him sir?” Colt would head towards the door, and stop to open it, not even bothering to look back. “I’m going to make him the best god damned vigilante that ever set foot on this earth. In the quest to make this city righteous again, he will be my knight in shining armor..” colt would open the door, and head down to the main threat room opening to aid Densuke in his recovery. Category:Ark 9